


He craves the Light, He hates the Light

by YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Spoilers, character study maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki





	He craves the Light, He hates the Light

He craves the Light. He hates the Light.

She’s beautiful, and strong. Her skin, her breath, her very existence is permeated by the Force in a way that he doesn’t want to admit he will never achieve. He has to take from the Force, fuelled by rage and hatred, while she commands it without even realising.

She is almost painful to look at, pure and bright. The rift inside him widens exponentially with every moment spent in her mind. She resists. The anger, always crawling restlessly under his skin, threatens to overflow. But not yet. He presses further, twisting the Force in and out of her thoughts even as he begins to struggle for control.

“You are afraid that you will never be as strong as _Darth Vader,”_ she hurls the words at him like a physical blow. He takes a step back – it’s his loss, but he will be back.

But she is gone when he returns. He had failed, had almost given in to the temptation, he thinks with disgust, gripping his lightsaber tightly without even realising. He’s still _missing something._ The Dark Side whispers to him to give in to the anger at last, to lose himself in the moment. He revels in the power that flows through him then, slicing away at anything within sight. This is far from over and he will _not_ stop here.


End file.
